FORBIDDEN FEELINGS
by sararain0
Summary: It is hard to fall in love with someone who is the same sex as you ,It is harder to notice he has to get married with your ex and you two can never be together because your feelings are too forbidden ,these forbidden feelings can only get you hanged .narusasu AU


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of characters

**Warning**:yaoi ,shanen ai ,boy loving other boy ,cheating , self abuse ,If you don't like reading about them then don't read it

BTW this chapter has a lemon scene ,you've been warned

**Author's Note : **this is the first fanfiction i've written about this pairing that's why i'm so excited about writing it ,although this story takes place in Iran because in there people react to homosesuality (and anything else sexsually related) alot diffrent than what you read in other fanfictions ,there might be some stuff you don't see everyday but trust me these things happen ,i'm saying this from experience .

**SUMMARY:** It is hard to fall in love with someone who is the same sex as you ,It is harder to notice he has to get married with your ex and you two can never be together because your feelings are too forbidden ,these forbidden feelings can only get you hanged .narusasu AU

**chapter 1: **guilty pleasure

For most people in Tehran it was just another rainy day ,But for Naruto it was one of those days that you are only looking for an excuse to just run a way and forget about anything that happened in your past . It was a day off and he was alone at home again ,He hated being alone . It made him think about things he tried to forget ,Things he could only wish could be different.

They say rainy days has an special gift and it is that if you wish something when it rains your wish will be granted . It just seemed like a stupid rumor but a ninety years old teenager can always dream right?

It's not like he wanted to be like this and it wasn't his fault either ,It all started like a shock even for himself .A thunder started shaking the buildings and made some car alarms ring outside his apartment . Naruto stood up and went near his window to check on his own car ,His car looked like a disaster despite being at car wash only a day ago

'Damn rain ,Dow i have to wash it again ,Why does it always have to rain when i take my car at car wash?'He mumbled before his phone started to ring ,he took it from his pocket and checked the caller Id , It was Kiba . That dog breath was supposed to be here half an hour ago but being his usual self he was late... Again.

"Where are you dog face?" Naruto almost yelled into his phone

"Right in front of your damn house ,Just open the door ,I'm getting wet like a dog " Kiba shouted and kicked the door twice

"Serves you right ,Why didn't you ring the bell then?" Naruto asked while realising the unusual darkness in his bedroom "Why do you think idiot ? Powers gone "Kiba shouted again before one of the neighbors yell at him to 'shut up' and making kiba to yell back 'it is none of their fucking business '. Naruto chuckled a little and went down to open the door for a certain brown haired idiot . Kiba rushed in when the door opened and kicked Naruto in the knees and made naruto jump up and hit him back

"What the fuck was that for?" Naruto asked while heading upstairs to his own apartment "Because i'm going to catch a cold because you idiot made me wait in the rain"Kkiba said before following naruto inside and closing the apartment door behind himself ,He looked at the living room up and down and gave naruto an odd look before sitting on a furniture "You cleaned up this place ,Now only thing left is for me to take care of a cat" Kiba said with sarcasm

"Is it that weird for me to clean up my place?" The blond asked and sat beside kiba's leg on the ground and rested his head on the furniture"It's not like i had anything else to do" It was true ,he didn't go to college and he didn't have work to do either ,His boss gave him a day off because his wife was giving birth for the forth time and for some odd reasons he couldn't trust Naruto to leave the store to him for a whole day

"Well you usually hang out with uchiha ,Not playing a housewife for your self and doing nothing in your day off"Kiba mocked and laughed at his own jock before realising something hurtful in blonde's eyes "Hey just forget about her ,Will you? That bitch was after his ass for a long while ,Every one knew that .the only idiot who was too naive to notice it was you"

Naruto sighed and turned his head toward his dog faced friend" That bitch was my girlfriend and that ass belonged to my best friend , Remember? You expect me to feel awesome about them getting married? "Naruto asked before kiba jumping on his foot in shock "What the fuck? They are getting married? Hhow the hell did that happened" Kiba shouted and Naruto kicked his legs ,making the brown haired boy fall on the furniture again

"Calm down ,It's not like what you think ,I thought you knew when you told to forget about her" Naruto said looking outside the window in front of him where some of lights were starting to turn on in his neighbor's house 'Well i guess the powers back' He thought looking at his TV set in his living room ,Maybe turning it on would make his friend busy enough to stop asking questions ,But then again kiba was nosy enough to ask his questions anywhere anytime."I just knew she broke up with you to go out with him ,I heard she was going at his house sometimes, I didn't know sasuke liked her too "

"Because he doesn't , Apparently her mother told his mother that sasuke took her daughter's virginity and he has to take responsibility about what he've done (1),You know how religious his parents are ,They were furious and said they are ashamed of what he did and he will take responsibility by marrying her before people from their family realise what their younger son have do..."Naruto tried to complete his explanations before kiba cut his words "Wai... Wait ,Wait ,You are about to tell me ,You were with her for how long...Two years and you never slept with her and sasuke is going to marry her because **he** did? He always said he hates her everything" Kiba asked curiously and naruto shrugged "Yes i did ,I did sleep with her but i wasn't her first ,Sasuke says he didn't sleep with her but his family didn't believe him because some of their neighbors saw sakura entering their house when sasuke was alone ,Seriously those damn nosy neighbors"

Kiba looked at Naruto with an understanding look before turning on the TV "Forget it blondie ,She doesn't worth your thinking . She had nerves to tell her parents she's a bitch and doing all these shits ,It's not like if these wouldn't happened she would return to you .So just forget about all those sexy nights you've spent together and lets watch some football "

Naruto looked at the ground for a while and tried to stop himself from thinking too much ,In some ways what Kiba said was true ,It wasn't like if these wouldn't happened the one he wanted would get back to him

If only the rain would stop raining maybe he could stop thinking that even the city was crying for his pathetic situation

It was around eight in the afternoon when He woke up from a knock on his apartments door ,Kiba went home two hours ago saying something about 'His mother 'and 'Killing 'and 'Too protective with out her husband ' And Naruto fell sleep right after he left ,He didn't expect anyone else to come but still being in his dream worlds even after waking up make him not to bother checking who is outside before opening his door .He massaged his eyes a few time to see if what he was seeing was real or he was still dreaming but realising that who he saw was really there.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Naruto said before Sasuke passing him in the room not bothering to answer and asking for permission " Who said you can come in? Get out asshole ,I told you not to ..."Naruto was cut when Sasuke pushed him against the door making it close and contacting his lips with the blonde in front of him ,Naruto tried to push him back but Sasuke pushed his knee between naruto's lags and almost made the blond moan from the connection

"Ahh.. Stop ,Sasukehhh" Naruto stoped talking when Sasuke started kissing a sensitive spot in the blonde's neck "We... Both know... You don't... Mean... That " The raven said in middle of every kiss .

Naruto clenched his fist ,He promised himself not to do this again ,Every time he did it before he felt guilty as hell and now that he knew sasuke promised some one else that he is going to marry her ,He knew this guilt would eat him alive this time. "Yes...Gnn...I mean it , Get out" Sasuke put his hand inside blonde's pants and boxers and leaned forward near the teen's ear "No ,You can't cut it now "He whispered and rubbed blondes dick making him moan in pleasure ,Naruto looked at the raven ,He tried to make himself remember that he promised ,That he couldn't do this anymore ,But sasuke was always his weakness ,He could never hold himself back from him

Naruto gritted his teeth together and kissed other teen's lips before leading him to his bed room ,Just for the last time ,It should be the last time ,It could never happen again ,The pain was making him feel too much pressure from guilt to eagerness .This wasn't right ,No matter how you looked at it ,Two teenage boys when one of them is already getting married to other boys ex-girlfriend .But for the last time ,At least for the last time ,He couldn't stop himself from doing what he knew he would regret .

He pushed Sasuke on his bed before kissing him on the jaw then his neck and his chest and at the same time opening the ravens shirts buttons "Hn...Much better" Sasuke said before opening his own pants button and kicking it down " Shut up asshole" Naruto said taking other man's boxer down making him moan from the sudden air around his arousal and pushing one of his fingers in ravens entrance. A small blush place on him as he tried say" I don't need ...Ahh...Just do it ,No preparing this time"

Naruto took out his finger ,He pushed his pants and boxers down in one try and put his dick in his entrance instead "As you wish" He said before pushing himself inside .Sasuke almost screamed from the sudden move ,Naruto pushed back and in again ,He tried to memorize the feeling with every thrust ,He couldn't help it ,This was the boy he cared about a lot and loveed with all he got and their situation really hurt him in every was .He tried to thrust harder and deeper with the feeling and mad the other one moan louder before leaning up and kissing the blonde with eager lips ,Their tongues struggled as he tried to push his further in his throat and hid his moans in the kiss ,Naruto took his bottom lip an suck it as his hands started rubbing the ravens dick ,After a few other thrust he came over his stomach and narutos shirt and started panting as naruto kissed him again ,More eager than before while making his own release.

he laid beside the black haired boy panting and trying to take some fresh air"Why... ? Why did you came here again?" he asked while trying to hide the crack in his voice

"Ii don't need to explain that to you" He said and made the blonde look at him with furious eyes"What ? Of course you need to explain .You can't seriously think you can promise someone else to marry her and come here for sex and expect me to say yes with open hands ,You know what? Fuck you ,You never understand "Naruto shouter and looked at the other side ,He felt like even looking at the raven could hurt him inside

"Will you fucking grow up? I told you i never likeed her and she forced her self to me and i couldn't say no to my parents ,They would kick me out of my own house" He shouted back as he tried to get up

"She only did that because she's stupid but if she knew..."He was cut when sasuke shouted in disbelieve"Are you an idiot?Don't you know where we live naruto? They will fucking kill us if they find out, And i'm not saying just to scare you... They will **hang **people like **us** whom does **this** ,The thing between me and you could never be open for other people to see ,Don't you get it? We can never be openly together and if you think my family would agree with me being single for the rest of my life you are so wrong? Sakura or some one else... I need to get married because they say so ,Because if i don't they will leave me with nothing ,Because if they find out about what is between us they will whip us both and then kill us both ,Grow fucking up "He yelled and laid again"This is reality and if you think i like it you are just fucking blind" He said with lower voice and pushed the sheets up to cover him self and closed his eyes "If any one called say you don't know where i am"

Naruto didn't turn his head back at him as one small tear dropped from his chick to his bed ,He couldn't understand what to do ,It wasn't his fault and he didn't like it either but he had to endure it .So he just closed his eyes in hope of sleep ,He didn't want to think any more ,Thinking could wait atleast till tomorrow, And no mater what he shouldn't let himself to cry because as they say 'Men don't cry'.

(1) It might seem a bit weird for some people but Iran such as many other places when a girl sleeps with some one (Even for the first time ) She will be called bitch and the boy usually won't get married to her because she isn't pure anymore and people who are really religious (Most families in Iran) see sex before married like one of the worst kind of sins

(2) What Sasuke says is totally true ,Kissing the same sex has whipping and sleeping with the same sex has hanging in common in Iran

Ok guys it was the first chapter ,What do you think? Please review and let me know what you think


End file.
